Sora secuestrada?!
by Koshi Sekisen
Summary: Datamon ha secuestrado a Sora y Tai está herido y no puede ir a rescatarla. Al final, Matt decide ir por sí mismo.


Konichiwa! O genki deska?  
  
Este es otro Fanfiction mío, esto es Sorato, y contiene Michi.  
  
Cuando Sora fue raptada por Datamon, en cambio de salvarla Tai, la salva Matt.  
  
1.Sora Raptada!?  
  
"Tai!" se oía la voz de Sora.  
  
Sora había sido raptada por Datamon, un súbdito de Etemon muy peligroso. Se encontraban en la pirámide.  
  
"Sora!" Tai fue corriendo, pasando de largo de la pared eléctrica, queriendo pasar a toda prisa para salvarla cuanto antes. Se cayó inconsciente al suelo electrizado.  
  
"Tai!" exclamaron Izzy, Joe y Agumon.  
  
"Que ha pasado?!" gritó Matt subido a Garurumon mientras entraban en la pirámide  
  
Garurumon iba corriendo hacia la pirámide con Joe, Gomamon, Agumon y Tai subido a su espalda, se había despertado pero estaba muy débil para salir de ahí por si mismo. Mientras, Izzy le explicaba Matt lo de Sora y Piyomon. Matt quedó horrorizado.  
  
"Que Sora y Piyomon han sido raptadas por esa estúpida chatarra? Mierda!" Matt estaba muy preocupado.  
  
"Te preocupas mucho por ella, casi o igual que a T.k." le dijo Tentomon  
  
"Claro, es una buena amiga mía!" le gritó Matt  
  
"Bueno, no cal que me grites" le dijo Tentomon un poco asustado  
  
"Lo siento Tentomon, no era mi intención pero, no me perdonaría jamás si saliera herida o le pasase algo"  
  
"Te entiendo" Tentomon notó en sus ojos azules una oleada de tensión y preocupación. "No cal que te preocupes tanto, Piyomon está con ella, es su compañera y no permitiría que saliera herida"  
  
"Pero Tentomon, Piyomon estaba inconsciente, es decir, que Datamon tendría tiempo de atarlas de pies y manos, y quién sabe si les va a hacer algo" dijo Izzy muy seriamente. De repente se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, porque sabía que para Matt, Sora era muy importante ya que era quién ocupaba su corazón.  
  
De repente, el emblema de Matt empezó a brillar, más y más, abriendo un paso por la cual se podía pasar, esa era la entrada.  
  
"Me parece que tu emblema nos conducirá a ella" le dijo Izzy  
  
"Pues voy a buscarla y a salvarla de ese bicho electrónico!" Matt estaba a punto de irse cuando Izzy le detuvo.  
  
"Matt, Gabumon no está contigo y es muy peligroso. Volvamos con los demás, deben estar preocupados, además, tenemos que preparar una estrategia." La puerta de luz se apagó.  
  
"Tienes razón" contestó seriamente "Vámonos"  
  
Cuando Garurumon llegó con los demás...  
  
"Garurumon! Como va todo?" les saludó Mimi "Tai! Que te ha pasado?" señalando la pierna derecha de Tai, estaba sangrando mucho"  
  
"Nada, es solo un rasguño" dijo, se le notaba muy cansado.  
  
"Como que nada?!" le preguntó Joe  
  
"Ven, yo cuidaré de ti" se ofreció Mimi.  
  
Mimi le estaba 'curando' Joe les explicaba lo sucedido en la pirámide cuando de pronto T.k. preguntó un poco preocupado:  
  
"Donde está Matt?, no está aquí, ni Izzy"  
  
"Tranquilo, Matt, Izzy y Tentomon vendrán enseguida" le dijo Gabumon  
  
"Estoy seguro" exclamó Tokomon  
  
"Pero es un poco raro, no? Para que y donde se han ido?" preguntó Palmon a Agumon  
  
"Estarán hablando e inspeccionando la zona, no te parece?" le preguntó dirigiéndose a Gabumon.  
  
"Supongo, pero estoy preocupado por Piyomon"  
  
"Por Piyomon?" Preguntó Joe  
  
"Sí, estarán bien?"  
  
"Gabumon..." comenzó Mimi con una sonrisa pícara.  
  
"Que?"  
  
"Verdad o acción?"  
  
"A que viene eso ahora?"  
  
"Sí Mimi, porque quieres jugar a este juego estúpido en esta situación?"  
  
"Te gusta Piyomon?" le preguntó Mimi más coqueta aún  
  
"Eso no es asunto tuyo, y no, no me gusta" le dirigió una mirada de ofensa  
  
"Lo siento Gabumon, no era mi intención"  
  
"Matt!" exclamó de golpe Gabumon, tres figuras aparecieron un poco más lejos de donde estaban los demás  
  
"Gabumon, como esta Tai?" le preguntó Tentomon  
  
"Está descansando, bueno, ahora está dormido"  
  
"Escuchadme todos" les dijo Izzy muy serios "Sabemos como salvar a Sora"  
  
Al decir eso, Tai se levantó de inmediato.  
  
"Que has dicho?"  
  
"Que podemos salvarla"  
  
Matt estaba en un rincón solo pensando en como la podía salvar y si estaría bien.  
  
"Hace un rato, mientras yo le explicaba a Matt lo sucedido, su emblema brilló y nos indicó un camino, más bien se abrió una puerta que nos conducía ella"  
  
"Como lo hiciste Matt?" preguntó T.k.  
  
"No lo sé, brillo y punto, solo puedo decirte eso T.k."  
  
"Continúa Izzy" dijo Tai aún en brazos de Mimi  
  
"Busqué en mis datos informáticos que me mandó Gennai y comprobé que solo se abrirá con el emblema de la AMISTAD y el VALOR."  
  
"Como sabemos que Matt tiene uno de esos emblemas?"  
  
"Cada emblema tiene un significado, solo sé que el emblema de la amistad es la de Matt y el de Tai la del valor, lo busqué en los datos de hace años que saqué de Internet que tenía que hablaba sobre cualidades de la gente, incluí: Amistad y Valor. Matt coincidía con la descripción la amistad y Tai coincidía con el valor."  
  
"Es decir que solo lo pueden salvar ellos" puntuó Joe  
  
"Exacto, pero solo puede ir una persona, solo se abre una puerta y solo se activa un emblema"  
  
"Iré yo" dijo Tai levantándose "AY!"  
  
"No puedes Tai, estás herido deja que se encargue Matt" le suplicó Mimi, "Además no puedes ni levantarte"  
  
"No te preocupes, iré yo Tai" dijo levantándose Matt  
  
"Bien, confío en ti" la mirada de Tai estaba llena de confianza.  
  
"Hemos de planearlo detenidamente, Matt, correrás un riesgo, lo sabes, Datamon es muy fuerte y poderoso"  
  
"Lo sé Izzy, y haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para salvarla de ese cacharro viejo sin escrúpulos. Aunque me cueste la vida" lo último lo dijo muy seriamente.  
  
Izzy miró a Matt, él era el único que sabía que él la amaba, y sabía que lo último lo decía muy en serio.  
  
"No seas tonto Matt, no digas esas cosas ni en broma, me haces poner la piel de gallina" le dijo Mimi  
  
"Mimi, lo decía muy en serio" le dijo él  
  
T.k. estaba a punto de discutir con él, no quería que muriese, pero se daba cuenta de la verdad que había en sus palabras.  
  
Izzy y los demás continuaban planeando el rescate  
  
Mientras tanto, en la pirámide.  
  
"Donde estoy?" dijo Sora, intentó levantarse, pero estaba atada de pies y manos tal como dijo Izzy "Piyomon!" Piyomon, su compañera, estaba atada igual que ella en la pared inconsciente.  
  
"Sora!" Piyomon hubo recuperado el sentido, estaba bien "Estás bien?"  
  
"Sí, y tu, estás herida o algo?"  
  
"No, y me alegro que estés bien!"  
  
"Basta de hablar. Estamos aquí para hacer algo, no para que habléis, panda de inútiles!" alguien dijo eso en tono amenazador.  
  
"Quién eres tú? Porque nos haces esto?"  
  
"Soy Datamon, no me recuerdas de hace un rato?" dijo aproximándose, era, en efecto Datamon. "Mi misión es hacerte una copia para poder vencer a Etemon de una vez por todas. Entiendes? Y para más complementos, tengo tu circuito, y tu emblema y tu dispositivo digital, no puedes hacer nada!"  
  
"Devuélveselos, son de Sora" dijo Piyomon  
  
"No, ahora son míos, jajaja!" dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa "Ahora descansad, mañana tendréis un largo día...Ah! y no intentéis liberaos porque... no servirá de nada!"  
  
Datamon se fue dejando a una angustiada Sora y a una cansada Piyomon. Intentaron liberarse asta que Sora dijo:  
  
"Piyomon, Datamon tiene razón, no podemos hacer nada" una lágrima cayó por su mejilla  
  
"Pero Sora."  
  
"Tranquila Tai, Matt y los demás nos salvarán pronto"  
  
"Sí Sora tienes razón, ahora descansemos, hemos gastado muchas energías"  
  
Al cabo de un rato, ya se hubieron dormido.  
  
Esto pasaba a las tres de la madrugada, Matt, estaba fuera tocando su armónica, mientras Gabumon le escuchaba 'Sora, no te preocupes, te salvaré, no permitiré que nada ni nadie te haga daño' eso pensaba mientras tocaba.  
  
Al día siguiente.  
  
"Chicos, me voy ya" dijo Matt, no hubo dormido en toda la noche, pero no se notaba ni estaba cansado.  
  
"Matt, iré contigo hasta la pirámide, no me importa lo que digas" dijo Tai "Además ya estoy mucho mejor, incluso si quieres seré yo quién la salve"  
  
"No Tai, no estás bien del todo, iré yo, acompáñame si quieres pero, ten cuidado"  
  
"Pues yo también voy, si va Tai, no me quedaré atrás!" exclamó la voz de Mimi  
  
"Bien, pero yo también debo ir, ya que soy el que indicará en camino, T.k., Joe, Tokomon, Gomamon, permaneced aquí, yo y Tentomon volveremos pronto." Puntuó Izzy  
  
"Izzy, mejor quédate aquí, no cal que te preocupes, ya me se el camino" esto lo dijo Matt  
  
"Y yo no quiero ser solo un estorbo para Joe" gimió T.k.  
  
"Per si no eres ningún estorbo" le calmó Joe  
  
"Bien pues, me quedaré aquí, si necesitáis ayuda me lo decís inmediatamente, entendido?"  
  
"Sí!" respondieron a coro Matt, Tai, Mimi y también sus compañeros digimons.  
  
Mientras tanto el la pirámide.  
  
"Sora, Sora, estás bien?" le despertó Piyomon  
  
"Sí, Piyomon, solo estoy muy cansada"  
  
"No se habrán olvidado de nosotros, verdad?"  
  
"Claro que no!" se apresuró en decir la joven "Nos buscarán, encontraran y salvaran"  
  
"Sí Sora, tienes razón, Sora, nos salvarán" Piyomon estaba más aliviada cuando "Sora, Sora, a tu derecha! Hay otra Sora"  
  
"Que?" en efecto, a su lado derecho encontró a un clon de ella. Llevaba el circuito, el emblema y su dispositivo "No!"  
  
"Te gusta este juguete?, lo hice anoche mientras dormíais, bonito, eh?" Datamon apareció "Con ella engañaré a tus amigos, sobretodo a mi rival, Etemon"  
  
"No lo hagas, no les engañes así, es una manera despreciable" lloró Sora  
  
"No queda otra opción" rió el robot "Incluso después puede que acabe contigo, jajaja!"  
  
Por el pasillo donde vieron por última vez a Sora.  
  
"A partir de aquí continúo yo, Tai, Mimi, Palmon, Agumon, volved a la pirámide cuanto antes" les 'ordenó' Matt  
  
Se alejaron un poco pero se giraron para ver como entraba.  
  
'Sora, no te preocupes, te salvaré' pensó Matt, su emblema brilló incluso más que el día anterior y pasó por él acompañado por su digimon, Gabumon.  
  
Cuando Matt se fue...  
  
"Mimi, yo quiero quedarme aquí, por si necesita alguna ayuda, tu vuelve, entendido?"  
  
"No, me quedo contigo, es peligroso para que tu y Agumon estar aquí solos" Puntuó Mimi.  
  
"Sí, Mimi tiene razón" dijo al fin Palmon "Nos quedamos"  
  
"Bien, no hay inconveniente!" exclamaron a coro Agumon y Tai.  
  
Y se quedaron ahí esperando un largo rato.  
  
En esos momentos, Matt entró en la sala, y vio a dos Soras y a una sola Piyomon.  
  
"Sora!" dijo esto mientras entraba "Sora, cual de ellas eres tú?"  
  
"Piyomon, estás bien?" preguntó angustiado Gabumon mientras miraba hacia ella.  
  
"Matt, soy yo, Datamon me ha robado mis cosas, pero estamos las dos bien!"  
  
Matt corrió hacia ella, y le liberó el brazo derecho. Cuando de repente.  
  
"Matt, cuidado!" exclamaron Gabumon y Piyomon mirando detrás de él. Pero era tarde, Datamon ya le había atacado, estaba en el suelo, pero no se lesionó, se levantó y fue hacia Sora intentando protegerla.  
  
[Nota: hago ver que Tai, Mimi y sus digimons no les pueden oír]  
  
El emblema de Matt empezó a brillar, y a brillar, cosa que, mágicamente, liberó a Piyomon y a Sora, que estaba detrás de él.  
  
Gabumon digievoluciona en.Garurumon  
  
Garurumon y Datamon estaba luchando, "Fuego de Zorro" "Bombas de conexión" [no se de dónde me suena eso, perdonad, ^_^']  
  
Mientras tanto, Matt y Sora intentaban huir con Piyomon por los pasillos.  
  
"AH!" gritó Garurumon  
  
"Garurumon!" exclamó preocupado Matt  
  
Garurumon gastó tantas energías que pre-evolucionó a Tsunomon. Matt cogió a Tsunomon y con la mano cogió al brazo de Sora que cogía a Piyomon y fueron corriendo.  
  
"Sora, Piyomon, huid, ya os alcanzaremos, de momento nos encargaremos de él" e hizo correr a Sora por un pasillo a su izquierda.  
  
"Matt! Tsunomon!"  
  
Sora se encontró con Tai y Mimi.  
  
"Tai, Mimi!!"  
  
"Sora!" dijeron los dos a la vez.  
  
"Matt y Tsunomon están en peligro, hemos de ayudarles! Rápido!"  
  
"Sora, Piyomon estáis bien?" preguntó Mimi y a la vez Palmon  
  
"Sí!"  
  
"Vamos, esos dos están en peligro!" dirigió Tai  
  
"Tsunomon!" Tsunomon cayó al suelo casi inconsciente y Matt corrió hacia él. "Estás bien?"  
  
"Matt..."  
  
"Tranquilo Tsunomon, todo saldrá bien!"  
  
"Jajaja, de verdad crees tener una posibilidad?" rió Datamon "Incremento potencial"  
  
"Que has hecho?"  
  
"He multiplicado mi poder x10, no tenéis nada que hacer"  
  
"Escucha cacharro, prometí salvar a Sora y Piyomon aunque me costara la vida!" le gritó "Y pienso cumplir esa promesa, así que, antes de que le puedas tocar un solo pelo habrás de acabar conmigo primero!"  
  
"Matt." dijo Tsunomon  
  
"Tranquilo Tsunomon, ahora descansa" y dejó a su compañero en el suelo, muy malherido.  
  
Datamon le empezó a atacar a él, que cayó al suelo malherido casi a punto de caer inconsciente.  
  
'No puedo caer, ni por Tsunomon, ni por Sora, ni por T.k., he de aguantar...'  
  
Cuando Datamon iba a lanzarle el ataque definitivo... "Mega Llama!"  
  
Eran Tai, Mimi, Greymon, Togemon, Piyomon, y, la más importante, Sora.  
  
"Matt!" Sora se arrodilló a su lado cogiéndole "Matt, estás bien?!"  
  
"Sí, gracias por aparecer"  
  
"Porque Matt, porque me has salvado a mí?!"  
  
"Porque prometí que te salvaría la vida, pasara lo que pasara y." luego cortó, no quería decirle nada aún sobre sus sentimientos hacia ella. "Donde está Tsunomon?"  
  
"Matt."  
  
"Tsunomon!" esa era la voz de Piyomon "Estás bien?!"  
  
"Sí, como está Matt?"  
  
"Esta con Sora, no te preocupes"  
  
Matt consiguió levantarse con la ayuda de Sora, y Piyomon ayudaba a Tsunomon, los dos chicos, estaban un poco sonrojados y las chicas un poco también.  
  
Mientras tanto, Greymon i Togemon, luchaban contra Datamon, los digimons, cayeron rendidos,  
  
"Agumon!"  
  
"Palmon!"  
  
Sus dispositivos lanzaron un rayo y se unieron en uno solo, cosa que les permitió a Palmon y a Agumon, transformarse en uno solo de nivel Mega.  
  
Agumon se digifusiona con Palmon en.  
  
Palmon se digifusiona con Agumon en.  
  
Megatriomon. Megatriomon, nivel Mega, este digimon es la digifusión de Palmon y Agumon de tipo Vacuna, su ataque es el: 'Destructor explosivo'.  
  
1 "Adelante Megatriomon!" animaban Tai y Mimi a la vez  
  
"Destructor explosivo!"  
  
"Ah!" se lamentó Datamon de su herida "De verdad creéis que me venceréis con eso? No estáis acostumbrados a ese nivel, por lo tanto."  
  
Megatriomon de dividió en Agumon y Palmon de nuevo.  
  
"No!" Tai y Mimi corrieron hacia sus digimons heridos y agotados.  
  
"Matt, déjeme luchar!" le pidió Tsunomon  
  
"Bien!"  
  
"Sora, quiero ayudar!" le rogó Piyomon  
  
"Entendido!"  
  
Tsunomon digievoluciona en:. Gabumon  
  
"Piyomon! Vamos!" le dijo Gabumon a Piyomon  
  
Gabumon se digifusiona con Piyomon en.  
  
Piyomon se digifusiona con Gabumon en.  
  
Astrionimon. Astrionimon, nivel Mega, este digimon es la digifusión de Gabumon y Piyomon de tipo Vacuna, su ataque es el: 'Cañón Armadeo'.  
  
"Vamos Astrionimon!" gritaron a coro Matt, Sora, Mimi y Tai.  
  
"Cañón Armadeo!"  
  
"No!" eso fue lo último que pudo decir Datamon antes de desvanecer.  
  
"Bien!" Gritaron todos "hamos ganado, hemos ganado!  
  
Volvieron con los demás, muy cansados, pero, al fin y al cabo, muy felices, para explicar los hechos.  
  
De pronto, apareció Gennai.  
  
"Muy bien, niños elegidos, habéis conseguido que vuestros digimons, consiguieran digifusionarse"  
  
"Señor Gennai, cual es el secreto de tal digievolución?" preguntó Izzy muy intrigado.  
  
"El secreto es el AMOR"  
  
"El amor?" preguntaron los catorce a la vez  
  
"Sí, si los niños elegidos tienen a alguien a quién aman y que están destinados a estar juntos, sus digimons pueden digifusionarse."  
  
"Por lo tanto, Tai y Mimi están hechos el uno para el otro." empezó Joe haciendo que los dos se volvieran rojos como tomates.  
  
".y lo mismo pasa con Matt y Sora" acabó T.k. provocando que su hermano y su amiga se sonrojaran.  
  
Estaba dicho, la inocencia y el valor eran uno solo, y lo mismo pasaba con la amistad y el amor.  
  
[Que os ha parecido? He tardado 2 días en escribirlo, supongo que os darías cuenta que soy fan de Sorato, :-P Son los mejores!]  
  
Kari Ishikawa 


End file.
